strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
New Jedi Order
The New Jedi Order, known as the NJO or Jedi, were traditionally the guardians of the New Republic and defence against the Dark Side, more often seen as the Sith. History To Be Added. Rise of the Fates To be written. The Third Purge To be written. Starting Anew The rebuilding of the Jedi Order following it's near dissolution, these are the tales of the Jedi order and the assistance of Samual L'eonheart. Teaching the Ways of the Force Philosophies In the New Jedi Order emphasis was placed on learning through experience. While formal classes were held, students were also asked to establish their own training programs, developing their own individual approaches to the Force. Initially, not all students were satisfied with this model, most notably Corran Horn who eventually left the Order (only to return some time later). Lightsaber Construction The construction of lightsabers in the new Order differed from that of the old in many ways. Luke Skywalker discovered records in Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut on Tatooine on how to construct lightsabers that he used himself, and would later introduce to his students. Some other techniques were also recovered by the Jedi, sometimes in less than desirable ways. The malevolent spirit of Exar Kun guided Gantoris in making a dual-phase lightsaber, capable of extending dramatically in length when secondary crystals aligned. Skywalker discovered this, almost at the cost of his life, when the rogue student challenged him to a lightsaber duel. Corran Horn constructed a similar lightsaber independently, using a process obtained from his (step)-grandfather, Rostek Horn. Occasionally, exceptional students, such as Jaden Korr, were able to construct lightsabers on their own, without formal instruction. Luke Skywalker also constructed a shorter lightsaber, known as a shoto, to fight Lumiya during the Nagai-Tof War. This was designed to counteract the dual nature of her weapon, known as a lightwhip. Skywalker kept this weapon for many years, and taught other Jedi Masters, such as his wife Mara, how to construct them. Lightsaber Training Following the Great Jedi Purge, many of the old lightsaber forms used by the Old Jedi Order were lost and Luke had received little in the way of formal training. However, with the foundation of the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 and the first intake of students, the path to rediscovering these began. Kam Solusar taught the first students the basic principals of fencing, possibly elements of Shii-Cho, upon which all lightsaber combat is based. More specifically, he taught them the Three Rings of Defense. Roster of the New Jedi Order Jedi Installations * Yavin 4 Praxeum; the main training facility from 11 ABY through to its destruction in 26 ABY. This location also contained the Yavin training grounds. * Coruscant Jedi Temple; a base of operations for several years, the Jedi returned to Coruscant and began to settle in the old ways until the bombing of Coruscant in 184 ABY. * Shelter; nestled in the Maw Cluster, this base provided a haven during the Yuuzhan Vong War and a waypoint for the Great River. * Eclipse Station; hidden in the Deep Core, this provided another refuge for the Jedi during the Yuuzhan Vong War. * Ossus Jedi Academy; after the Yuuzhan Vong war, this facility was established to replace the lost Praxeum on Yavin 4. * Corellia Jedi enclave; a small Jedi training center established some time between the Yuuzhan Vong war and 40 ABY, which was run by Corran Horn. * Talasea Jedi Temple; A temporary haven from the Sith's Jedi purge, discovered by the Sith through insiders the temple fell quickly leaving the Jedi on the run. * Umbra Jedi Temple; A temple founded on the Celestial floating city of Destiny's Reach, founded by Samual L'eonheart to keep the Jedi safe and out of reach. Affiliated Ships To Be Added. Category:New Jedi Order